


We're Even

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, honestly buddy, she will see right through you, short response of zeb's reaction of sabine relaying what kallus said, spoilers for the antilles extraction, zeb is not good at hiding anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Zeb's response to Sabine relaying what Kallus told her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much to see. Just a little blurb because something needed to be written down.   
> Rebloggable [here!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/151888018664/were-even)  
> Beta'd by the lovely all_stars_burn_as_one <3

“Hey, Zeb! Wait up!”

Zeb stopped to wait for Sabine to catch up. “Hey, what’s up? Sounds like your mission was a lot of fun. Have a good time beating up Imps?”

Sabine smirked, “Sure did. In fact, I had a run-in with one particular Imp, who mentioned you specifically.”

Zeb’s ears and eyebrows dipped in concentration; when it clicked, his left ear flicked and his eyebrows shot up. “Kallus?”

“Yeah, Kallus. How did you know?” 

“Uhh, good guess? I mean, he seems to always be that one step ahead of us, right?” Zeb rubbed the back of his neck.

“Huh.” Sabine squinted at Zeb, but decided to move on. “Yeah, he gave us good information to help us out of there, and said ‘Tell Garazeb Orrelios we’re even.’ What do you think that means?”

“Really? He said that?” Zeb asked with a curious smile. 

“What does _that_ mean?”

Zeb’s ears twisted out sideways, “Uhh, nothing?”

“Nothing? Really?” Sabine raised her eyebrow.

Zeb’s ears perked up. “What was that? Oh sorry, Sabine, Ezra’s calling me.”

“I didn’t hear-”

“-Gotta go. Bye!” Zeb finished and hightailed it out of the room.

“Ok. I need to figure out what that was about,” Sabine said to herself, and she resolved to get to the bottom of whatever just happened.


End file.
